A number of systems are known for providing tire pressure information to a driver of a vehicle. Typically, these are binary systems which only provide the driver with information as to whether the tire pressure is above or below a predetermined pressure.
One known system utilises a magnetic coupling across the tire wall between a pressure sensor within the tire and a data processing device outside the tire. This arrangement is awkward to install and can be unreliable.
Typically, such systems transmit the tire pressure information to the driver's cabin via connecting wires. This arrangement is disadvantageous since it is necessary to provide a means for maintaining electrical contact between the wiring outside of the tire, and the pressure sensing device mounted within the tire. Further, the installation of such systems can be expensive and time consuming.
While it would be desirable to use wireless transmitting means, to date there has not been a satisfactory system which is able to be powered effectively and to withstand the relatively harsh environment in and around a vehicle tire, and thus provide reliable and effective transmission of the data to the driver's cabin.